Rin Jarf
The former military medic known as Jarf is the sort of guy you go to when you're not concerned with pleasantries, just the job getting done. He has one hand in the medical industry, and another (as well as possibly a foot) in crime. Sabotage? Got it. Smuggling? Covered! Pay well and it'll happen. =Description= ---- This is a gruff, burly example of a Chua. Hefty build with a strong tail, and harsh features. And by all that may or may not be holy, are his footfalls heavy! It might have to do with the mechanical legs. His right leg is completely replaced, while the left prosthetic comes up just above the knee. He has a number of different legs he switches out between, each with their own unique purposes. Rin's fur is blue with grey marking and stripes, and thick to boot; streaking from his crown down the back of his head is an untamed mohawk, usually hidden under a heavy knit cap. His face is lightly scarred. He speaks in a monotone Bezgo-Cassian accent, and with even less words than most Chua! But it is... slower. Whatever he has to say is never rushed, and sometimes he hesitates between phrases; even still he's prone to switching up words by accident. Jarf tends to merely grunt in place of speaking actual words to save himself the headache. =Personality= ---- If you were to ask another Chua, you would probably hear the words "slow" and "dull". Rin has little interest in crafting outrageous inventions or coming up with how to make a bigger explosion than the last. His work as a medic doesn't seem to be driven by a sense of sympathy or a desire to help others, judging by his tendency to belittle others and shrug off their woes. The Chua is neither a pessimist nor an optimist, instead seeing things how they are, and his actions are rarely driven by emotion or impulse. Rin can handle being unexpectedly met with danger pretty well on his own, and always looks for ways to exploit his situation, be it good or bad. However, while he can keep a level head in potentially fatal settings, emotionally straining situations that don't involve injured patients or a fight overwhelm him. His ego reaches higher than his ears, particularly when it comes to his potential dependence on others. Traits Strengths * Willpower: Jarf has been through more than he'd care to entail, but the fact that he got through it at all is thanks to his sheer will to survive. It's yet to let him down. * Hand-to-hand combat: While capable of shooting with a gun, or pulverising people's molecules with his resonators, he prefers some good ol' punches and kicks--and boy is he good at it. * Instinct: Another thing he has to thank for living this long! If anything, he follows his guts, and usually it's for the better. Vulnerabilities * Mental disability: Whether genetic or caused by some outside force, Rin is slower than the average Chua in several categories, the main one being learning new things and communication. * Emotionally stunted: Feelings beyond moderate irritation and absolute neutrality have a risk of completely overwhelming Jarf, whether they be his own or someone else's. It's hard for him to express himself and/or his feelings. * No legs Larry: He was born with only one functioning leg, and later in life lost the other in an accident. Of course when he has his prosthetics he's got a great advantage... but without them, well. * Overly independent: Thanks to a combination of pride and having almost never relied on others before, it's nigh impossible for him to willingly accept help from others. =History= ---- Most chua endure a rough early life, and this fact shows especially through Jarf. It is a well kept secret of his, how he came to grow from a half-feral street urchin to the pirate second-in-command he is now. If one were curious enough to seek records on him, they'd find he's been presumed dead by the Dominion for well over seven years. Given how he's quite clearly alive and kicking... Looks like some catching up may be in order. Childhood: Progeny of Failure 1633 The beginning of Jarf's story is the ending of another, that of a catastrophic accident involving esper-genetic experiments performed on a pair of chua by a scientist and esper by the name of Virza. Nine offspring came from this, and of those nine only five lived past infancy. And of those five, only one didn't wind up getting clawed to death by fellow siblings or being killed during tests. RNJF2941099, often merely dubbed '99' by Virza, was the sole remnant of years upon years of work. But, despite being arguably the only success since the accident, she didn't deem the kit good enough. So she would start over, planning to put 99 down and use his remains for future experiments. And like any sensible creature that enjoys casual activities such as breathing and being alive, 99 fled. It was a narrow escape through an even narrower air vent. Armed with only a pilfered scalpel, one functioning leg, underdeveloped social and intellectual skills, and with the anger issues of a growing adolescent, 99 survived as a scavenger in the streets. And occasional murderer--you can't get everything you need from dumpsters, and people didn't exactly accept said junk as payment. Terrible Teens Make for Mouthy Minions 1638 But, in time, the young chua put himself together enough to score a minionship under bio-engineer Beiss Var. We're using the term score here very, very loosely. While the labour was straining and his mentor less than pleasant, 99 (whom Beiss referred to as "Jay-Eff") gained the skills necessary to living in society, and learned the basics of both engineering as well as medical practices. During his time with Beiss, 99 begun to speak, something he'd yet to be able to do easily until well into his adolescence. But it was in bursts of huge, breathless rambling, between long bouts of utter silence. In return for teaching him, Beiss demanded 99 agree to also serve as a guinnea pig for various tests. Although going back to his roots was at the bottom of 99's list of things he wanted to do, it came with benefits for himself as well as Beiss. Not only was a prosthetic built to replace his dead leg, but Beiss left implants in his head that mildly improved his cognition. Mildly. No need for trumpets and confetti just yet. A couple years before reaching full adulthood, and much to Beiss' relief, 99 finally granted himself a name of his own: Rin Jarf. Now is a good time for confetti. Adulthood: Military Mishaps 1641 Three months after naming himself, Rin left the life of a minion behind (by peaceful means or otherwise is a story to embellish another time), and began training as a combat medic for the Dominion forces. Now he only spoke when necessary, and required more time as a trainee than other chua. As such, friendship was not something that happened very easily, if at all. But making friends wasn't really his top priority. In fact, it was almost an effort of his to make other soldiers dislike him. To keep his violent tendencies in check, Rin started self medicating, which eventually evolved into drinking like it'd save him. Spoiler: it didn't, and neither did smoking when he first started. Spoiler spoiler: He still does both anyway. Profusely. Some time during his years as a combat medic, Rin got himself into the fine art of sabotage, and occasionally pitched in to disarm smaller Exile establishments. Nowadays, while it is a legitimate job for him, he treats sabotage like a hobby. And he may have possibly seen it as such in his younger years, as well. We'll never know. His last possible assignment was in Arboria. Like a good portion of other chua involved, the fire and glory hadn't really sugarcoated the mass bloodshed as much as hoped. Disappearance: A Forlorn Development 1659 Not long after the scouring of Arboria, Rin was aboard and on his way to a much called for break. However, the ship came under fire by a small fleet of pirates, led by a Cassian named Grevarion. Despite all their efforts, the soldiers along with a grievously wounded Rin, were overrun. The ship was never heard of or seen again. And neither were the people that were on it. Spared only for his abilities as a medic and in part thanks to Hanrael Unvior, a Cassian and another prisoner, Rin was "hired" as one of the crew's doctors. But it was hard to forget that even with a job that he was in fact a captor. Shock collars and the like tend to have that effect. Over time, he adjusted to life as a pirate (and prisoner), aiding in smuggling runs as well as sabotaging Grevarion's rivals. When word spread of Nexus' discovery, the crew was more than eager to reach the new planet and reap its many bounties. Another goal was to found a port city. They landed on an island East off the coast of Isigrol, and titled the budding settlement the Forlorn Landing, after the land's grim atmosphere. But even as a part of Nexus affected by the Strain, the creatures were not as numerous, and less of a threat than the mainland. Over the span of three years, Rin went up through the ranks, succeeding the chief medic after his untimely death (hmmm...). By the time the Landing was finished, he was considered a full-fledged member of the crew, and had earned the trust of many. Liberation 1664 And throughout all this time that he's winning the favour of Grevarion's followers, Rin was also creating a number of written ciphers and gaining... interest, of sorts. Sympathisers. Displeased crewmen and desperate slaves. During their check-ups, Rin kept tabs on each one and informed them of the movement's progress. It started out small. He didn't teach anyone outside of himself and one other person the ciphers. But soon, a handful of supporters becomes half the Landing's inhabitants. When the time came for the coup to officially go underway, the first thing to go was the weapons supplies. Blown sky high and serving as the perfect distraction for a small few to spread out and catch the second and third in command alone. And as one would expect after that, all hell broke loose in the Landing. Along with Hanrael, Rin pursued Grevarion through the burning city. But their attempts came to a halt as thetower centering the city came crashing down, landing partially on Rin and crushing his one leg. Grevarion escaped, but left behind those still loyal to him. With their higher-ups dead and their captain abandoning them, the remaining loyalists surrendered. The coup was a costly success. With nowhere to go, no loved ones waiting for them to come home any more, many of the survivors continued calling the Forlorn Landing their home and rebuilt it. Grevarion's men were given two choices: give up their ties with him and stay while under close eye, or be dropped off on the shores of Grimvault's mainland. Upon recovering, Rin returned to his role as head and sole medic, leaving Hanrael in charge of the new Landing. Re-Emerging: Second Chances 1667 The port city was transformed into a Dominion-leaning town for bounty hunters and other morally ambiguous opportunists, and those who were liberated from Grevarion's leadership deemed themselves the Burned Coalition. But while it is still home to a good amount of people, it is struggling financially. Still serving as its only form of doctor, much of Rin's funds goes to keeping it and its inhabitants functional. Which isn't going as well as he'd wished. So when offered a place in The Red Tail Gang by one Golah Jo while on a smuggling break, he took it. The new source of income has already begun to help the Landing flourish somewhat, but with being past his prime and jumping between one responsibility after another... Who are we kidding, the doc's allergic to vacations. He's never going to take one unless someone puts a gun up to his head and tells him to get into the pool. =Relations= Family * Mother: '''RNJF2941090 "Prin" (deceased) * '''Father: '''RNJF2941089 (deceased) * '''Siblings: '''RNJF2941091, RNJF2941092, RNJF2941093, RNJF2941094, RNJF2941095, RNJF2941096, RNJF2941097, RNJF2941098 (all deceased) * '''Grandmother: '''Techno-Geneticist Virza (status unknown) Allies Forlorn Landing First and foremost, Rin is loyal to the Landing and its people. While not friends, he has bonded with a majority of those living there, and would either give his own or take lives if it meant saving any one of theirs. * '''Hanrael Unvior: Cassian soldier/diplomat, head authority of the Burned Coalition as well as "mayor" of the Landing. She has saved Rin's life at least twice, and is the only person he comes close to fully trusting. * Kilfrey Shedfire: A chua mechanic who swore adherence to the Coalition. One of the newer members, but has proven himself trustworthy in the short two years or so he's been amongst them. Despite his vast efforts to hate him, Rin has grown particularly close to Kilfrey. The Red Tail Gang His first legitimate experience being part of a collective. No, being a minion in one doesn't count. Rin is still adjusting to this entirely new group, and thus is hesitant to call them "family", despite that being one of their favourite words to regard one another as. Nonetheless, they scratch his back he scratches theirs, and perhaps in time he'll be more open with them. Maybe. Possibly. * Golah Jo: The gentlechua that introduced him to the collective initially. The two are seemingly polar opposites of one another in at least every single possible way; but even still, Rin is silently grateful for what Golah did. * Glint Gala: Strange things happen when you play tabletop roleplaying games while drunk. Potatoes were involved. Category:Dominion Category:Characters Category:Chua